


Gladin Quay Vacay

by Randomdrabbles (StoryAnonGuy33)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action, Comedy, Confusion, Day At The Beach, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fireworks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance on the beach, beach au, gotta love that fluff lol, i guess, in game AU, short vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryAnonGuy33/pseuds/Randomdrabbles
Summary: "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Noctis asked,"I'm not sure, we could go swimming. That'd be fun" Prompto said, Noctis nodding lightly."Lay in the sun together" he added, Prompto liking the way he said together."I'd like that, maybe we could build a sandcastle" Prompto laughed."Every prince needs a castle right Noct?" he joked, nudging Noctis a bit."You got me there Prom" Noctis laughed.Or where the four friends enjoy an impromptu beach vacation. Will these days off help Prompto and Noctis act on their feelings?





	Gladin Quay Vacay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, back with a new promptis fic  
> Hope you're all doing well  
> I know the fic is kinda long, I was going to break it up into 2 chapters but it felt too choppy so...hope it's alright lol  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to leave a comment and like

      Noctis let out a sigh, stretching his arms overhead as he exited the Regalia.

 "So did Coctura say _what_ she needed?" Prompto asked, closing his door.

"No, she just said they were having a problem and needed our help right away" Noctis shrugged, the ocean breeze ruffling his hair.

 "Everything looks normal" Gladio commented, looking around. Noctis had to agree, nothing _looked_ out of place. 

 "Better step to it then" Prompto joked, Ignis standing by the gas pump.

 "You three go ahead, I need to refill the car" he said, Noctis nodding.

 "Actually, make it you _two_ , I'll hang back with Iggy" Gladio said,

 "Okay" Noctis sighed, walking to catch up to Prompto.

 "Hey Noct" Prompto smiled, Noctis finding himself suddenly tongue tied. That seemed to happen a lot when he spotted Prompto smiling.

 "Wind feels good right?" he blurted out, Prompto nodding happily.

 "It's such a change from Duscae, and all it's rain" he added, Noctis had to agree. Getting caught in the rain all the time was becoming so frustrating. Most of the time he'd rather sit in the car till the weather evened out. 

 "Gotta keep that hair looking sharp right?" Noctis joked, nudging Prompto's shoulder.

 "Look who's talking" Prompto laughed, Noctis smiling back at him. Prompto....always made him smile.

 "No...not now" he thought, shaking those thoughts away. They walked down the boardwalk, not really rushing. The sun reflecting off the clear water, Noctis taking a deep breath.

 "You okay?" Prompto asked, Noctis nodding.

 "Just nice here is all" he replied, the two coming up on the restaurant.

 "Wait!" Prompto said, loudly he may add. Noctis jumping a bit,

 "What? What's the matter?" he asked. Prompto walking closer to him.

 "You have some dirt or something on your cheek" he said, Noctis rubbed the back of his hand over his cheek. Not really stopping to think they were all kinda dirty looking right now.

 "No, hold on" Prompto said, reaching out to wipe it with his thumb. Noctis felt him gently pass his thumb over the same spot a few times. His heart had sped up, it's not like this was the first time he's been close to Prompto. He found himself gazing at his blue eyes, not to mention looking at all his freckles. He began leaning into Prompto's hand, Prompto's own expression softening a bit.

 "Are you two alright?" Ignis called from down the way, the two jumping apart.

 "All....all gone" Prompto mumbled, Noctis nodding.

 "Good...good, thanks" he replied, clearly just as sheepish.

 "Anything wrong?" Ignis asked, he and Gladio walking up to them.

"He..Noct, had dirt on his face. Can't look poorly when helping someone out right?" Prompto said, almost laughing nervously. Ignis stood for a second, looking back and forth between the two.

 "Very true Prompto. Good thinking, Noctis _is_ royalty after all" he said, Noctis letting out a small breath he didn't know he was holding.

 "Well, off we go" Ignis said, walking ahead of them, Gladio chuckling lightly to himself. Noctis watching Prompto walk ahead of him. The four entering Mother Of Pearl.

 

 

 

      The restaurant was as busy as the last time Prompto was here. People walking around, commenting on how good the food was. It was nice seeing everyone enjoy themselves, especially since times weren't the greatest at the moment.

 "You okay Prompto?" Gladio asked, 

 "Yeah sorry, just spacing out" Prompto chuckled.

 "Perhaps some food is in order" Ignis spoke up, Noctis now looking at him too.

 "Prom...next time say something" he said, a worried expression crossing his face. Prompto only nodded, Noctis' gaze lingering a bit longer before he walked to the counter. Coctura busy as usual it seemed.

 "Oh good, I was afraid you wouldn't be coming" she smiled, putting her pan down.

 

"You sounded so urgent, so we came right over" Noctis said, Coctura nodding.

 "Truthfully, we've run into a rather annoying problem. All the other hunters we've contacted are busy and can't help" she began, Prompto wondering what was going on. Gladin Quay was one of the few places were beasts and daemons _weren't_ running rampant. Granted a few hunts here and there but nothing crazy.

 "So it's a beast problem then?" Gladio chimed in, Coctura nodding.

 "You see, we have a rather popular fireworks show coming up but the beach isn't safe because of all the ocean dwelling beasts popping up lately" she went on.

 "And you want us to take care of it for you?" Noctis asked, his tone sounding like he already figured that.

 "Please, if you could?" Coctura asked, looking upset to say the least.

 "Sure, we'll help" Noctis replied, Prompto knowing Noctis couldn't really leave a person in need.

 "Oh wonderful! Here take the hunting sheet, you'll know them when you see them" Coctura smiled, handing over the paper.

 "Would you like to order lunch while you're here?" she then asked, Noctis nodding. Heading to a table near the back of the restaurant, they all took their seats. Ignis was looking over the hunters sheet, he adjusted his glasses.

 "It seems they're nothing out of the ordinary. Unless these large crabs are stronger than normal" he commented, Prompto laughing.

 "There's a sentence I never though I'd hear" he remarked. Noctis chuckling in response,

 "It also seems that the fireworks show is in _Four_ days" Ignis added, seemingly thinking something over.

 "Do you want to leave and then come back?" Gladio asked, Prompto was hoping they could stay a bit longer.

 "That wouldn't be prudent, I suppose we'll just have to stay here for those four days" Ignis stated, Prompto smiling.

"So that means...." he trailed off, looking at Noctis.

 "We have four days off!" Noctis exclaimed, Ignis nodding.

 "Four days off _until_ we need to take care of those hunts" he cleared up, everyone nodding. Prompto spotted Coctura carrying a tray over to their table.

 "Here are you meals, enjoy" she smiled, Prompto knew _he_ was ready to eat.

 "Look out stomach" he joked, Noctis chuckling a little.

 

 

 

     "Okay, so we'll meet up for dinner then?" Ignis asked, Noctis and Prompto nodding.

 "Just come to the camp site. You have your snacks? Don't forget your sunscreen, it's very sunny today" he went on, Noctis letting out a sigh.

 "Ignis, we're fine. We're going now" he said, beginning to walk to the small fishing pier. He heard Prompto reassuring Ignis before running to catch up.

 "So first fishing, then what?" Prompto asked, Noctis shrugging. 

 "We have time to figure it out" he said,

 "Back again I see" the bait shop owner said, Noctis offering a wave.

 "Oh and you've brought your boyfriend again" he smiled, Prompto spitting out the water he was drinking. Both guys just looking at each other, neither....denying it. Noctis stomach was...unsettled but not in a bad way. Why was he so lightheaded feeling?

 "Don't be so shy, I may be old but I'm up with the times" he laughed, Noctis and Prompto silently moving to the end of the pier. Noctis....didn't know what to say, denying it felt wrong, for whatever reason.

 "It's best not to say anything right?" he thought, glancing at Prompto a few times...okay more than a few. Prompto took a seat on the edge of the pier, followed by Noctis.

 "I hope I catch a big one today" he commented, trying to make things less awkward. Were things awkward to begin with?

 "I have my camera all ready, so here's hoping" Prompto laughed, Noctis relaxing again. He looked through his lures. Picking one and stringing it, he cast his line.

 "Now we wait" Prompto said dramatically, a few gulls calling overhead.

 "What do you think the fireworks show will be like?" Prompto asked, Noctis shrugging.

 "Not sure, we've haven't seen fireworks since....." he said, trying to remember.

 "Oh, since that street festival we went to. They rented out that park near your apartment" Prompto said.

 "That's right, we got to sit on that bench and enjoy it together" Noctis said, smiling at the memory.

 "You even managed to fall asleep near the end" Prompto joked, poking fun at him.

 "So did you...we ended up sleeping on the couch that night. After dragging ourselves back to my place" Noctis replied, his face warming up a bit.

 "I was....really comfortable that night" Prompto admitted softly. Noctis looked over at him,

 "So...so was I" he said. Prompto giving him the same wide eyed look Noctis was giving him. They both looked back out toward the ocean, Noctis trying to hide an obvious smile.

 "Oh sorry about me spitting before...I grabbed grape flavor without knowing" Prompto said sheepishly. Noctis had a feeling there was more to it than _that_ but...

 "Well, your spit take is looking good" he joked, Prompto nodding. Noctis suddenly felt his pole shake,

 "I have a bite!" he exclaimed. He managed to reel a bit before the fish began pulling back.

 "Ugh...it's strong" Noctis commented, seeing the fish thrashing out in the water.

 "What is it?" Prompto asked, craning his neck to try and see. Noctis felt himself slide a bit on the dock.

 "It's pulling me in" he semi laughed, Prompto suddenly behind him, arms wrapped around his waist.

 "I got you Noct" he said, pulling him backwards. Noctis was trying to focus on catching this fish, not the fact that Prompto was resting his chin on his shoulder. Or how his hair was tickling his cheek, or how nice he smelled. Out of nowhere his line snapped, sending both guys flying backwards. Noctis finding himself on top of Prompto.

 "Guess that fish really...snapped back" Prompto laughed, Noctis laughing with a small groan at the wordplay.

 "You okay Prom?" Noctis asked, now facing him, despite the fact they were literally laying together on the dock.

 "Ye...yeah, you?" he asked back, looking flushed.

"Mad I lost the fish" Noctis joked, Prompto offering a smile.

 "We can try again then right?" he offered, Noctis nodding happily.

 "I won't let go this time" Prompto said softly, Noctis' stomach flipping in response.

 

 

 

 

     Gladio let out a sigh. He and Ignis had already set up the campsite and since he had some free time. He may or may not have been spying on Noctis and Prompto with a pair of binoculars. Ignis fell asleep reading next to him, his book now covering his face. He let out a few snores, before stirring.

 "That's....that's it!" he said, sitting up quickly.

 "What's it Iggy?" Gladio asked back,

 "I've come up with a new recipe" Ignis remarked, Gladio surprised to say the least.

 "Did you dream it up?" he asked, Ignis shaking his head.

 "Not really...it did seem to be the right thing to say though" he cleared up, Gladio almost falling out of his chair.

 "I feel the view from the actual beach is better than using those" Ignis chuckled, closing his book. Gladio didn't say anything...knowing Ignis would catch on in a second.

 "Wait a minute...Gladiolus Amicita are you _spying_ on Noctis and Prompto?" he asked, using his somewhat scolding tone.

 "Well...I uh" Gladio mumbled,

 "Without involving _me_? What's been happening?" Ignis finished, Gladio letting out a breath. Explaining the few things that took place.

 "Hm, maybe he took grape by accident?" Ignis suggested, tapping his chin.

"I checked, we have no grape drinks" Gladio said.

 "Honestly, if I have to sit through another car ride where they _think_ they're being sneaky looking at each other. I'm gonna lose it" he groaned, Ignis laughing.

 "Yes Prompto "checking his hair" every few minutes to look at Noctis is rather amusing" he admitted.

 "Not to mention Noctis just staring at the back of his head, leading Prompto to turn around. Then we start all over again" Gladio went on.

 "I'm _not_ driving all over Eos like this Iggy" he added, Ignis looking like he was suppressing another laugh.

 "Well, it's not like you're going to force this, right Gladio?" he asked, Gladio silent.

 " _Right_ Gladio?" Ignis asked again, looking a bit more frightening.

 "What if we just...help them along? No need to force it" Gladio offered, Ignis adjusting his glasses.

 "Perhaps..." he trailed off, looking like he was thinking it over.

 "We're here for four days, let's see what happens" Ignis remarked, Gladio knew he was basically on board with it at this point.

 "Whatever you say Iggy" Gladio chuckled, taking another look through the binoculars.

 "At least let me see" Ignis commented, Gladio laughing as he passed them to him.

 

 

 

      "Noct managed to catch a few small ones" Prompto smiled, Ignis standing by their cooking table.

 "That's good to hear. Would you all like fish for dinner?" he asked, everyone taking a second to think.

"Can we have those dumplings you made from last week with it?" Prompto asked,

 "Of course" Ignis nodded.

 "Alright, I'm fine with that" Noctis chimed in, Gladio nodding in agreement. Ignis begging to prepare dinner.

 "Actually Noct, could you run to the supply shack? We need tomatoes" he said, Noctis letting out a small sigh.

 "It's okay Noct, we can go together?" Prompto asked, not sure why he...even asked in the first place. It's only Noctis...his best and closest friend. His...beautiful blue eyed, dark haired friend who he...

 "Prompto? Are you okay? I said we can go now" Noctis repeated, Prompto jumping out of his chair.

 "Right coming" he said, the two leaving the campsite and heading to the supply shack.

 "You feeling okay Prom?" Noctis asked, the waves gently lapping the beach. That _was_ a good question, Noctis had been on his mind way more than usual. Okay that was a lie, when wasn't he thinking about Noctis?

 "Yeah, just hungry and all" Prompto smiled, Noctis still looking at him.

"If something _is_ wrong I better be the first to know" he spoke, almost shyly.

 "Of course Noct, we tell each other everything" Prompto replied seriously, both of them just standing now. The moon reflecting off the ocean, not to mention the large lights by the parking lot.

 "Prom...look" Noctis began, Prompto stepping a bit closer.

 "Whoa, look who it is!" someone said, both jumping a bit at the sudden shout.

 "Oh, fish shack...guy" Noctis said, sounding a little put off.

 "My names Bob, friends call me Bob. Says so on my sign but people don't look too often" Bob said, offering a wave.

 "Nice to meet you...Bob" Prompto said, hoping he could call him Bob....since they weren't friends?

 "I'm so confused" he thought.

 "Well, don't mind me. Just your normal background character heading on through with some dinner" Bob joked, Prompto chuckling.

 "Well for a background character you've got a lot of lines" he said, Bob laughing.

 "Quite the witty boyfriend you've got there. Have a good night then" he laughed before heading back to the fish shack. Noctis was quiet...again. What was Prompto expecting though? For Noctis to...say something? Agree with him? In all honesty it probably made him uncomfortable.

 "We...should hurry up" Prompto more or less blurted out, heading up the stairs to the parking lot.

"Prompto...wait" Noctis called, moving to catch up to him.

 "I have the money remember?" he joked, Prompto just nodding.

 "Welcome back" the shop keeper said,

 "Four tomatoes please" Noctis said, the man putting them in a small bag. Prompto took the bag, waiting as Noctis paid.

 "Thank you, come again" the man said, Prompto and Noctis leaving for the campsite.

 "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Noctis asked,

 "I'm not sure, we could go swimming. That'd be fun" Prompto said, Noctis nodding lightly.

 "Lay in the sun together" he added, Prompto liking the way he said _together_.

 "I'd like that, maybe we could build a sandcastle" Prompto laughed.

 "Every prince needs a castle right Noct?" he joked, nudging Noctis a bit.

 "You got me there Prom" Noctis laughed.

 "Good, we're all set then" Prompto smiled, feeling a bit better about things. Though, Noctis did have a way of doing that for him.

 "We better hurry up, Ignis will be mad if we're late" Noctis chuckled, both picking up the pace a bit.

 

 

 

 

     "Take your towel, and sunscreen. Don't forget to stay hydrated. Here, take the extra cooler" Ignis listed off, handing things to both Noctis and Prompto. Noctis was grateful he cared so much but still, he wasn't a little kid anymore.

 "Iggy, I think they're okay" Gladio chuckled, Ignis tapping his chin.

 "I suppose if I forgot anything I can just run it over to you" he said,

 "I'm going for a run on the beach, I'll help you carry some stuff" Gladio chuckled, Noctis handing the cooler to him.

 "Thanks Ignis" Prompto smiled, Ignis offering a happy nod. The three headed to the beach, Noctis happy to spend another relaxing day with Prompto. And Gladio and Ignis too...of course.

 "I can't wait to go swimming" Prompto chirped,

 "The water does look great" Noctis replied. Gladio put the cooler down,

 "This looks like a good spot. If you need anything Ignis and I will be around" he said.

 "We're building a sandcastle later, you two should help" Prompto smiled, Gladio chuckling a little.

 "We'll see. Have fun you two" he said before jogging away. Prompto was setting up the umbrella, Noctis stealing more than a few glances at him.

 "Need any help Prom?" he asked after opening their towels.

 "I got it Noct, thanks" he smiled, Noctis smiling himself. The wind blew slightly, offsetting the heat from the sun.

"Beautiful day" Noctis commented, sitting on his towel.

 "Totally" Prompto replied, sitting next to him. Noctis may have put their towels close together but they had to both fit under the umbrella, right?

 "No napping" Prompto stated, Noctis letting out a chuckle.

 "I haven't even moved yet" he said.

 "I want us to spend our time doing things. We can sleep tonight" Prompto explained, looking serious. Still looking cute...but when wasn't he? Noctis threw his arm around Prompto's shoulders.

 "So serious" he joked, pulling him closer, Prompto practically on his chest. He laid back, Prompto falling down with him.

 "What do you wanna do first?" he asked, Noctis kinda hoping they could stay like this. Prompto shifted a bit, laying on him more now. Their faces were close, Noctis tightening his grip on Prompto slightly. Why was he so nervous? Was he doing this right? Was Prompto okay with it?

 "Too many questions" Noctis thought, trying to calm down. Prompto tapped his fingers on Noctis' chest.

 "Let's go swimming while it's still early" he offered, Noctis nodding. They slowly got up, Noctis wondering if Prompto wanted to stay like that for a bit longer too.

 "Wait, I want to get some shots of you in the water" Prompto chuckled, pulling out his camera. Noctis laughed, 

 "If you say so" he smiled, both walking to the waters edge. The water lapped against Noctis' legs,

 "It's a little cooler than I thought" he commented.

 "Big smile now" Prompto directed, Noctis laughing again. Prompto snapping a few shots,

 "Now a few with me" Noctis commented, Prompto nodding. Holding the camera out, he took a few of them together.

 "Lemme run this back and we can go in" Prompto smiled, heading back to their spot. Noctis wondering if his face warming up was from the sun...or was it something else?

 

 

 

      "It is cold" Prompto commented, now knee deep in the water.

"It gets better as you go in" Noctis said, Prompto wading a few feet over to him. Noctis suddenly splashed him, a face full of water.

"Noctis!" Prompto shouted lightly, wiping his face.

 "See? I told you it gets better" he laughed, Prompto splashing him back. Noctis trying to cover himself. Prompto rushed over, trying to tackle him. Noctis catching him in his arms,

 "Gotta try harder than that Argentum" he laughed.

 "I'm stronger than I look" Prompto said, trying to sound serious through all his laughing. Not that Noctis was doing any better of a job. Noctis suddenly slipped on something, a rock maybe?

 "Prompto!" he laughed, grabbing him, both crashing into the water. The water wasn't too deep but it was still enough to get submerged in. They both popped up, soaking wet.

 "That was priceless" Prompto laughed, earning another splash from Noctis.

 "So was that" he winked, beginning to swim further out.

 "Catch me if you can Prom" he called, Prompto swimming after him. Where they flirting? Prompto wasn't even sure why that thought popped into his head. Yeah sometimes it seemed like they were, actually it seemed like that for years. Prompto pushed those thoughts away, like usual.

 "I'll think about this later" he thought, like usual. Noctis was treading water by the rope barrier, Prompto swam up from behind him, jumping on his back. His arms firmly around Noctis' waist,

 "Caught you" he chuckled. Noctis looking back at him slightly,

 "Better hold on then" he stated. Prompto not sure what he meant. He slowly began going underwater, Prompto drawing in a huge breath. With it being a clear day, it was easy to see underwater, thankfully. Prompto didn't want to run into any deep sea monsters or anything. He held firmly onto Noctis, who didn't seem to mind that he was holding him at all. They swam together for a bit, seeing some fish pass by. Prompto wished his camera was waterproof, he'd get some amazing shots down here. They moved back to the surface to catch their breath.

 "We aren't done already?" Prompto breathed, Noctis shaking his head.

 "Just getting some more air" he remarked, the two going back under again. Prompto let go of Noctis, figuring the extra weight would tire him out faster. They swam together, Noctis suddenly moving in front of him. He was sorta just looking at Prompto, was something wrong? He took his waist and pulled him in. Prompto's eyes going wide as they kissed?! Did...did he fall asleep on the beach? Was this really happening? Was he dead? Prompto practically melted into it, air bubbles surrounding them as Noctis pulled back, his face red. Not that Prompto wasn't blushing, he was surprised the water wasn't boiling around them right now. Noctis pointed toward the surface, Prompto nodding as they headed back up.

 

 

 

 

     Ignis began hitting Gladio's arm, repeatedly.

 "Iggy what? What?" he asked, wiping his face with a towel.

 "They came back up together...and they are touching foreheads" Ignis stated, watching through the binoculars.

 "Woah what?" Gladio asked, Ignis not sure himself but something clearly happened.

 "They are moving back to the beach now" he remarked,

 "We need another pair of binoculars" Gladio commented, squinting to see what was going on. Ignis handed them over, wondering if the two had figured things out on their own after all.

 "Maybe they're going to do their sandcastle now" Gladio chuckled, Ignis perking up a bit.

"A sandcastle....did, they invite us?" he asked, trying not to sound to eager or anything.

 "They did, why?" Gladio questioned, now looking at him.

 "I enjoy architectural pursuits now and then. The sand is only an added challenge" Ignis explained, adjusting his glasses. Gladio was making a face at him,

 "You know Iggy, you can just say you find it fun" he laughed.

 "Iris and I used to make sandcastles all the time when we went to the beach" Gladio said, Ignis nodding.

 "Noctis...didn't get much time to do things like that as a child. I suppose I feel guilty" he confessed, Gladio patting his shoulder.

 "I know Iggy, it's okay. You've done a great job" he smiled, 

 "Thank you Gladio, you have too if you're wondering. Though something tells me we both lose out to Prompto" Ignis laughed, Gladio letting out a joking sigh.

 "Guess that's how these things go" he shrugged, 

 "They're just talking on their towels for now" Gladio stated, looking again. It was quiet for a beat,

 "It's....not weird that we're spying on them like this is it?" Gladio asked, that thought crossing Ignis' mind as well.

 "Well...it's our job to make sure he's safe" Ignis began,

 "Right...and this is just another part of our job" Gladio finished, both nodding in agreement.

 "When they begin the castle we'll head on over" Ignis remarked, opening his book.

 "Sounds good" Gladio sighed, relaxing in his chair.

 

 

 

     Noctis laid next to Prompto, both drying off in the sun after their swim. His heart was still beating a mile a minute. After his snap decision to kiss Prompto....he felt this giddy feeling would never go away. On top of that Prompto.... _kissed back_ , that in itself was amazing. Even though he was feeling sheepish and embarrassed...he'd do it again, hands down. And probably one hundred more times after that.

 "Water nice today?" Bob asked, out of nowhere, Prompto yelping a bit.

 "Oh Bob...you scared us" he said, sitting up now.

 "Sorry about that, background character and all" Bob joked, Noctis merely nodding. He showed up an awful for for being a background character...or so he said.

 "Great now _I'm_ thinking it too" Noctis sighed,

 "Uh yeah anyway, the water's great today" he remarked, Bob looking out toward the ocean.

 "Must be nice, you two being together the way you are...enjoying the day" he began, sniffing a little.

 "I have to go" he spoke quickly, heading toward the supply shack.

 "Oh no...poor Bob" Prompto said, Noctis feeling bad too but confused? Noctis watched him walk by a group of guys passing a ball around. From the looks of it they were the dude bro type Noctis couldn't really stand. Mostly because they had a habit of picking on Prompto in high school.

 "Anyway, want to start on the castle now?" Prompto smiled, Noctis chuckling.

 "Sure, pick a good spot" he suggested, Prompto looking around a bit. Noctis laid back down again, letting out a small breath. His eyes fluttered a bit before he felt some cold sand being dumped on his stomach.

 "Hey!" he chuckled, Prompto laughing.

 "I found my spot" he said, starting to bury Noctis.

 "Prom...come on" Noctis joked, Prompto shaking his head.

 "This is what you get for almost falling asleep on me" he said, putting more sand on Noctis than he could move off.

 "Fine, better be a nice castle if it's being built on top of me" Noctis said, not really minding it, he always likes his and Prompto's back and forth. On top of that Prompto seemed so happy, why spoil it?

 "I'm still expecting you to help" Prompto chuckled, Noctis not sure what he could do being half buried but sure.

 "Now we just need something for water and-" Prompto suddenly stopped, Noctis' eyes growing wide as a ball pelted him square in the face. He staggered a bit before falling backwards.

 "Prompto!" Noctis called, easily pushing the sand off his body and moving to Prompto.

 "Are you okay? Say something" he said, Prompto sitting up, holding his face.

 "Prom...come on let me see" Noctis said again,

 "It's fine...I'm fine" he said through his hands. Noctis could hear them...those jerks _snickering_ behind him.

 "Dude, I smashed that scrawny kids face in" the one laughed. Noctis felt anger quickly swelling up within him.

 "Hey, sorry bro. Throw the ball back?" the one said, trying to not openly laugh. They wanted the ball? _Fine_...he'll give them the ball. Noctis gripped it, hard. So much so it felt like it was going to pop. He threw it with all his force, it flying right toward them. It smashed the guy in his stupid face, ricocheting off and hitting two other guys before bouncing away. The three of them falling to the ground, the two others not sure what to do.

 "Noctis" Ignis said, jogging over to them. He was using his scolding tone again.

 "Yeah yeah whatever" he mumbled,

 "That was a _wonderful_ shot" Ignis chuckled. Noctis saw Gladio approach the guys, ball in hand.

 "I'd appreciate it if you stopped picking on my buddies" he said, placing it down. The two other guys nodding quickly before helping their friends hobble away. Noctis turning to see Ignis already helping Prompto.

 

 

 

      "I'm really sorry Ignis...this is so embarrassing" Prompto mumbled, Ignis scoffing a bit.

 "You have no need to apologize for others behavior. I'm sorry you got hurt" he said, Prompto dabbing the last of his bloody nose. Thankfully the potion they had on hand really helped.

 "Am I still beautiful?" he joked, wanting to lighten the mood again.

 "Of course you are" Noctis said seriously, Gladio and Ignis quiet.

 "Yeah, he's fine" Gladio remarked, Noctis running a hand through his hair. Was Noct serious? He seemed like it. Like when they kissed underwater before...Prompto's stomach still in knots over that.

 "Anyway, let's get started on that castle" Ignis said, Gladio chuckling a little. Noctis laid back down, piling some sand on himself again.

 "Uh Noct? What are you doing?" Gladio asked,

 "Prom said this is what I get for almost falling asleep on him so, you're building it on me" Noctis sighed.

 "If you wanted a sturdy base you should have built it on me" Gladio joked.

 "Oh ha ha" Noctis replied flatly. Prompto let out a laugh, feeling a bit better now.

 "Now I have a basic outline of it already in mind" Ignis spoke up, already moving some sand into place.

 "That's our Iggy" Gladio chuckled,

 "We can put the towers here....and the front here" Ignis pointed.

 "I'll get to work on the back...I guess" Noctis chimed in,

 "I'll get some water" Prompto offered, carrying the small bucket Gladio brought with him. Prompto let out a sigh as he walked toward the water. He felt so stupid, after all the fighting they do, a _ball_ causes all this trouble.

"Still weighing the group down I see" a voice said, Prompto doing his best to push it away.

 "Still picked on? Figures" it said again, Prompto filling the bucket with some water. He shook his head, trying to think about something else. Like...Noctis...like how Noctis kissed him, how elated he felt. How he wanted it to happen a hundred times over.

 "Should I bring it up? What...will happen now?" Prompto thought, yeah they been flirting for years it seemed but this is...one of the biggest things to happen. Minus falling asleep together and cuddling on the couch a number of times. He walked back to their spot, wondering what to do about it. He was afraid that if it wasn't brought up, Noctis would forget. Not that Noctis was being nasty...Prompto _was_ forgettable. He felt the bucket slip of out his hands, the water spilling onto the sand.

 "Of course" he mumbled, picking it up.

 "Prompto? Are you alright?" Gladio asked, a couple empty water bottles in hand.

 "I...spilled the water. Stupid me right?" Prompto said, not really hearing it until it came out.

 "Woah, you aren't stupid Prompto. Where is this coming from?" Gladio asked seriously,

 "Look, people can be jerks. Don't even give it a second thought" he added, walking to the water with him.

 "I haven't seen Noctis _that_ mad in a long time" Gladio said, Prompto nodding.

 "I know....that was a good throw" he chuckled, Gladio laughing too.

 "He was that mad because they hurt  _you_ Prompto" he said seriously. The waves lapping along the beach.

 "Thanks big guy" Prompto said, not sure what else he _could_ say at the moment.

 "Now come on, Iggy's really serious about this castle" Gladio sighed, Prompto watching Ignis push a large pile of sand onto Noctis. Who in turn flailed his legs, Prompto laughing a little at how cute he was.

 "We better go" he said, the two moving quickly to help out.

 

 

 

 "That's quite the sandcastle" Bob said, looking it over. 

 "It's heavy for sure" Noctis grumbled, never knowing Ignis was so good at building them. The amount of towers was surprising enough but was the stable really necessary?

 "This is Bob...from the fish shack" Prompto introduced, Ignis and Gladio offering a wave.

 "Don't worry just your run of the mill background character" Bob laughed, Noctis wondering why he kept saying that. It made him feel sorta bad honestly.

 "Just wanted to say I got a new shipment of supplies, feel free to stop by when you get the chance" Bob told Noctis, who tried to nod.

 "Sure, I'll do that, thanks" he said, Bob walking back to the shack.

 "Prom are you done with the pictures yet?" Noctis asked, admittedly tired of being crushed by the large castle.

 "Almost done, Sand King, King of the Sand" Prompto joked, Gladio letting out a laugh of his own.

 "You are _not_ calling me that" Noctis stated,

 "I think it has a nice ring to it" Ignis commented, adjusting his glasses. Noctis fidgeted under the castle. He was getting hungry, not to mention his legs were falling asleep too.

 "Okay, I'm done. Ready Noct?" Prompto asked, Gladio ready to pull him out.

 "Yep, just don't pull my arms off Gladio" Noctis said, Gladio counting down from three. On three Gladio dragged him out, leaving a somewhat looking cave formation where he had been laying.

 "Wow...it didn't collapse" Prompto commented, Ignis looking proud of himself.

 "That's it!" Ignis suddenly stated,

 "What's it Iggy?" Gladio asked.

 "Aqueducts. Then when the tide comes in, the castle will survive" Ignis commented, already molding it out. Noctis tried to stand up, his legs wobbly.

 "Here Noct, hop on my back" Prompto offered, Noctis laughing a little. Mostly trying to hide his eagerness, not to mention his nervousness. He wrapped his arms around Prompto, who was trying not to strain himself by pulling him up.

 "There we go" Prompto laughed, Noctis comfortably on his back now.

 "Can you actually carry me?" he asked, Prompto scoffing.

 "Whattt? Pshh, you better watch out Noct, these guns shoot to kill" he commented, taking a few shaky steps.

 "I think those "guns" need to be reloaded" Noctis joked, Prompto letting him slide a bit.

"Prom...don't drop me" he said, Prompto letting out a laugh.

 "Then don't insult the guns" he winked, Noctis' face feeling flushed.

 "Beside, I would never let you down" Prompto said more seriously. Noctis resting his chin on top of Prompto's head.

 "I...I know Prom" he replied, the two walking toward camp. The sun was hanging lower in the sky, the day nearly finished. Noctis felt as if these past two days had gone by really quickly.

 "Can't believe the day's almost over" Prompto commented.

 "I know" Noctis said,

 "I'm....really glad we're able to spend them together" Prompto added. Noctis chuckled a little.

 "We're always together Prom" he said lightly. Prompto stopped walking for a beat,

 "Oh....yeah, right" he mumbled. Noctis feeling he said something wrong.

 "No...I mean, yeah we spend time together but...this _is_ different" he said quickly, Prompto still quiet.

 "Prompto...that's not what I meant" Noctis added, knowing he was screwing this all up.

 "Look, back at camp" Prompto stated, Noctis letting out a breath. 

 "Great, way to go Noctis" he thought.

 

 

 

 

     Ignis was busy chopping some vegetables, the same vegetables Noctis most likely wouldn't eat.

 "Can't give up on trying now" Ignis thought lightly, glancing over at Prompto again. Since they all sat down for dinner Prompto's been acting different? Ignis could tell he was upset but why?

 "Keep stirring Gladio" Ignis directed,

 "You aren't even looking" Gladio mumbled, Ignis chuckling a bit. Prompto was looking through his camera pictures again, Noctis _still_ looking at him.

 "Not like he's stopped since we all sat down" Ignis thought, walking over to Gladio with the chopped vegetables.

 "Something's happened with those two" Ignis whispered, Gladio nodding.

 "Not sure what we can do about it" he added, Ignis slowly adding the vegetables to the pot.

 "We could...bring up earlier, the castle and all" Gladio said lowly, Ignis nodding.

 "Perhaps, open and honest conversation is the best conflict resolver" he said, knowing that _was_ the way to solve problems like this.

 "Uh, Iggy?" Prompto asked, Ignis turning around.

 "Yes, anything wrong Prompto?" he asked, 

 "I'm gonna take a walk on the beach before we eat" Prompto said. Ignis was rather taken back,

 "You should take Noct, safety in numbers" he offered. 

 "Actually...I want to go alone" Prompto mumbled, Gladio spitting out what he was drinking. Everyone looking at him.

 "Uh....cherry, _not_ my...favorite" he mumbled, awkwardly. Prompto was already walking away, hopping down the rocks to the beach. Hands in his pockets, heading toward the parking lot. Both Ignis and Gladio looked over at Noctis, who was scrolling thorough his phone now. He glanced up,

"What?" he asked, Ignis adjusting his glasses.

 " _What_ indeed" he replied, Noctis letting out a sigh.

 "What Ignis is trying to say is, what'd you do to Prompto?" Gladio asked bluntly.

 "Me? Why me?" Noctis asked back quickly,

 "Because you two were together before Gladio and I returned from the castle" Ignis commented, Noctis fidgeting in his chair a bit.

 "Fine! I'll go" he said, not that Ignis or Gladio said anything relating to that in the first place. He got up from his chair, heading after Prompto.

 "That didn't answer _any_ of our questions" Gladio sighed, Ignis nodding.

 "I agree, but he clearly felt guilty about something" he commented.

 "Only two days left before we hit the road again" Gladio said, stirring the soup.

 "I don't think we have anything to worry about" Ignis said, Gladio shrugging in response. Ignis knowing Gladio was still worried over Noctis and Prompto's not so subtle flirting practices. Or how he _always_ ended up right in the middle of it, much to his ire.

 "I hope you're right Iggy" he said, looking back at the soup.

 

 

 

 

     Prompto swung his legs from the pier near the parking lot. He couldn't get what Noctis said out of his head. How he didn't seem to find these last few days special. What about their kiss? Was that not special either? Why...why did Noctis even kiss him if he didn't care?

 "Could it have been a joke?" Prompto mumbled to himself, looking out at the ocean. He wanted to talk to Noctis about this but....was it a good idea? Most of him said yes, like a feeling that it'll somehow turn out good. Where they can be together....in a romantic sense. Prompto couldn't help but blush at the thought.

 "Not now Prompto" he told himself, knowing it wasn't the best time to be day dreaming about him and Noctis together. He heard footsteps behind him, hoping some random person wasn't going to stand here the whole time too.

 "Prom" Noctis said, Prompto quickly looking behind him.

 "Oh....Noct, hi" he said, Noctis looking worried as he moved to sit next to him.

 "Time to eat already?" Prompto asked, Noctis shaking his head.

 "Prompto look about earlier...I...I couldn't word it right" he blurted out. Prompto guessing small talk was out.

 "Noct it's whatever, I get it" he remarked, not really in the mood to be feeling any worse right now. Noctis let out a sigh,

 "Prompto don't do that" he huffed, Prompto raising his eyebrows.

 "Do what?" he asked back,

 "That face, you're hurt face. I hate seeing you like this" Noctis explained, Prompto feeling his ears warm up.

 "I always feel so much happier when you're smiling" he added quietly, almost like he was feeling sheepish.

 "You....you do?" Prompto asked, not knowing Noctis felt that way. Noctis nodded, the two falling silent again. The water lapped the beach, making the night feel even more peaceful.

 "Prompto, these past few days have been special to me too. I've been able to forget everything that's going on and just...be me" Noctis spoke, looking out to the ocean.

 "And having you here with me...." he said, now looking at Prompto. His heart was beating faster, the feeling around them changed. 

 "Yes?" Prompto asked, not wanting him to stop. Noctis did however stop, the two were just looking at each other now, Prompto finding himself getting lost in his deep blue eyes. Noctis seemed to have a similar, soft expression on his face.

 "Having you here with me....just makes _everything_ better Prom. Don't think for one second I feel otherwise" Noctis finished, Prompto trying to hold back a giggle.

 "Noctis...about us swimming before" Prompto started, not even giving himself time to think about asking. Noctis perked up slightly,

 "Yeah?" he questioned. Prompto went to speak, though he was cut off by Gladio coming up behind them.

 "Okay guys, time to eat. Let's go" he said,

 "Can you give us a minute?" Noctis asked, looking put off that they were interrupted.

 "I've actually given you an extra five already. I'm gonna be laid out on a sliver platter and be your next dinner when Iggy gets through with me" Gladio explained, Prompto stood up, followed by Noctis. The three beginning to walk back to the campsite.

 "Prom...tomorrow I'm checking out the fish shack, meet me at noon there and we can finish talking okay?" Noctis suggested, Prompto nodding.

 "Will do" he said, butterflies now prominently placed in his stomach.

 

 

 

 

     Noctis let out a rather loud yawn, squinting from the light of the sun.

 "Up early today are we?" Ignis joked, a notepad in his hands.

 "You could say that" Noctis replied, knowing he was the last one up...like usual.

 "What are you up to?" he asked, Ignis adjusting his glasses.

 "I'm heading off to speak to Coctura about our hunt. I've been observing the sea for the past few days and there has been no sign of any water dwelling beasts. I've been wondering if they were on some sort of migratory pattern and have since moved on" Ignis explained.

 "Wow...okay, good luck with that" Noctis said, Ignis nodding.

 "We can plan our next move after my meeting, see you later" he said, walking off toward the Mother of Pearl. Noctis looked around, both Gladio and Prompto were off somewhere too.

 "Guess I'll have something quick to eat and head to the fish shack" Noctis sighed, knowing he and Prompto still had to have their talk. Noctis didn't want to have to hide this anymore, his feelings for Prompto. He had hoped his kiss would have opened up some sort of conversation for the two of them but not so much.

 "That's on me for not being able to word things right" Noctis said, munching on some food. He hoped by the time they left Gladin Quay, things will have progressed between himself and Prompto. Even with all that in mind, Noctis was still nervous.

 "Just calm down Noctis, you've fought scarier monsters than what you're going to do later" he told himself, it not really working. He let out a small huff as he finished his meal. Putting his bowl away, he headed off toward the fish shack. Looking up and down the beach he saw no sign of Prompto. He did however, catch a glimpse of Gladio running back toward their campsite.

 "Another morning run" Noctis said, getting tired from just watching him. Maybe Prompto went around to snap some pictures, that made sense.

 "I can always text him" Noctis shrugged, just hoping he was doing okay. Approaching the fish shack, he saw Bob, looking through some crates.

 "Oh, good you came. Just about to stock all my new items" he chuckled. Noctis admittedly excited to see what he had.

 "On your own today?" Bob joked, Noctis nodding.

 "I see, do you bring your boyfriend fishing often?" he then asked, Noctis shyly nodding. It wasn't a total lie..right?

 "That's good to hear, he seemed to have fun the last time you were here. Did you manage to get anything big?" Bob questioned,

 "Not really, the lure I was using at the time wasn't any good. It was a mistake to say the least" Noctis explained.

 "Yeah, I hear that a lot with people, the fish around here can be some tough customers" Bob replied, opening a cardboard box.

 "My line also snapped, the whole thing was a mess" Noctis chuckled, recalling how Prompto was holding onto to him at the time. It made him feel...warm.

 "Well, I have some Dragon Beard brand here. That won't snap easily" Bob laughed. Noctis taking the package from him.

 "I can help you put these away if you'd like" Noctis offered, feeling bad he had to do this all on his own.

 "That'd be mighty helpful, thank you" Bob chuckled, handing him a box.

 

 

 

 

     Prompto sat near the somewhat hidden pier on the far end of the beach. He wiped his eyes a few more times. He just couldn't stop crying, it was so embarrassing. Though after what he heard Noctis telling Bob...how could he?"I...Bringing me was a mistake? Everything is a mess?" Prompto thought, not that he had stopped thinking about it. Noctis even laughed....did he really think those things? Why would he tell a stranger about it? He was beginning to feel Bob wasn't a background character anymore. Prompto knew he was supposed to meet Noct before but..he just couldn't. Maybe they'd just....move on without him and he'd live here forever. That way he wouldn't get in Noctis' way...or be the big mistake that he is. Prompto pulled his knees closer to his chest, he had turned his phone off. Not wanting to talk to anyone right now.

 "They probably don't even realize I'm gone" he mumbled, looking out to the water. Maybe....maybe it'd be for the best.

 

 

 

 

     "What do you mean you haven't seen him?! Why isn't he answering his phone?!" Noctis asked, Gladio watching him pace back and forth at the campsite.

 "We were supposed to meet hours ago, this place isn't even that big. Where is he?! He's been gone too long to have gotten lost" Noctis blurted out, Ignis adjusting his glasses.

 "Noct why don't you take a breath and calm down" Gladio offered, Noctis ignoring him.... _again_. 

 "Gladio is right, we need to calm ourselves before heading out to find him" Ignis said.

 "Calm yourselves all you want....I'm going. It's like you don't even care about him" Noctis remarked, Gladio standing up.

 "Okay _that's_ a lie and you know it Noct. You _need_ to settle down" he said loudly, of course he and Iggy cared for Prompto. Noctis was huffing a bit, already wearing himself out apparently.

 "It's not as if he went back to Leide or Duscae. He can't get too far on foot. I'm sure he's still around the area" Ignis stated, 

 "That's true, Prompto isn't one to leave us in the dark. He probably lost track of time taking pictures or something" Gladio said, even though part of him was worried something else had happened.

 "Our best bet is to split up, we have our phones. If anyone of us finds Prompto call the others immediately" Ignis said, Gladio nodding. Noctis pretty much jumping off the rock already running to find him.

 "Looks like he's headed to the outlook by the road" Ignis sighed, the two watching Noctis run and then warp up the hill.

 "Be careful Iggy" Gladio waved, heading out too.

 "You as well Gladio" Ignis replied. Truth be told Gladio wasn't sure where to look, Gladin _was_ small. It's not as if you could really get lost here. He jogged to the fish shack, wondering if the owner had seen anything.

 "What was his name again? Jim?" Gladio thought, not being able to pin it down.

 "Hey, have you seen a blonde guy about this high, always has a camera, always joking around?" Gladio asked,

 "You mean Noctis' boyfriend? Has something happened? Is he missing?" Bob asked back. Gladio trying to focus on finding Prompto and not the fact this guy knew him as "Noctis' boyfriend".

 "Yeah" Gladio began, Bob leaving the shack.

 "I'm coming to help then" he said flatly, not giving Gladio any room for a counter argument.

 "Oh....kay?" Gladio replied,

 "I think it'd be a good idea to start all the way over on the western side and work our way back to here" Bob stated, already walking.

 "Have you done this before?" Gladio asked, Bob looking downcast.

 "Once..." he trailed off, Gladio beginning to wonder how much of a background character he actually was. The two continued walking and looking around. The sun was getting ready to set and searching in the dark was going to take twice as long.

 "I'll check over here" Bob said, moving to a small stone outcropping, Gladio nodding as he headed down the beach.

 "Wait, isn't that pier over here?" he thought, moving quickly toward it. Looking around, he noticed a small figure huddled up on a rock.

 "Prompto?" Gladio asked, the person looking back at him.

 "Prompto! What are you doing? Are you hurt? Where have you been?" Gladio said quickly, rushing over to him. Prompto sniffed a few times, wiping his eyes on his forearm.

 "Wait...is he crying?" Gladio thought, Prompto still quiet.

 "I...just need to be alone right now" Prompto mumbled, Gladio crouching down next to him. He absentmindedly reached out and tickled his sides. Prompto letting out a sorta laugh cry until he pushed him away.

 " _What_ are you doing?" Prompto asked, 

 "Sorry force of habit. When Iris was little I'd tickle her till she stopped crying" Gladio said, Prompto huddling up again.

 "Let's head back, everyone's waiting and Noctis is going out of his mind to find you" Gladio said.

 "Doubt it...Noctis thinks I'm nothing but a mistake" Prompto mumbled, Gladio's eyes going wide.

 "I head him Gladio...talking to Bob before" Prompto added, sniffing again.

 "No...that isn't true at all" Bob said walking up to the two, a little winded.

 

 

 

      Bob sat down next to them, Prompto wondering what he meant. He heard them...by the fish shack.

 "Noctis and I were talking about fishing. His _lure_ was a mistake and it was a mess because his _line_ snapped. That's what you heard right?" Bob went on, Prompto nodding. Great now he was a bad listener on top of everything else. Bob let out a small chuckle,

 "You two remind me of me in some ways" he said.

 "We should really be getting back" Gladio chimed in, Prompto looked at Bob. Who was now staring out to the water.

 "How so?" he asked,

 "Guys....seriously" Gladio remarked.

 "Well, it happened sometime ago" Bob sighed,

"Wait...are you entering a flashback? Background characters don't have flashbacks" Gladio said, sounding confused.

 "A woman used to live around here. She'd come fishing everyday at the pier where my shack is" Bob began.

 "Her name was Bruhildagard" he said, Prompto finding the name to be....different.

 "We were so in love...or at least that's how it felt. I was in love at least" Bob said, Prompto not sure what one it was to be honest.

 "If you were so in love what happened to her? Is she still around here somewhere?" he questioned, not sure how this story relates to himself and Noctis. Bob let out sigh,

 "Thing is...I never got around to telling her _how_ I felt. That's probably a lie though, I think back and find _so_ many times when I could have told her" he explained, Prompto starting to feel worse.

 "That's what I see with you two. Even though you're together so much...you're still both too afraid to say anything" Bob said, Prompto nodding. 

 "I...I know you're right but still..." he mumbled, not having a good excuse at the moment.

 "Bruhildagard ended up leaving so many years ago. Last I heard she was fishing up a storm over in Altissia" Bob said. It was quiet, minus the waves lapping the rocks.

"Don't let fear stop you Prompto, you and Noctis really do have something special. Don't miss your chance like I did" Bob went on, Prompto only nodding again. 

 "I'm sorry Bob" he offered, knowing that wouldn't be much of a consolation now. Bob let out a laugh,

 "No need, leave the problems of the older generation to those who caused them" he said. Prompto knowing that wasn't _entirely_ true but sadly for Bob, it was.

 "You two head on back, I think I'll sit for a while" Bob sighed, Prompto standing up. Feeling bad he couldn't help him out in someway.

 "Thanks for the help Bob" Gladio offered, both he and Prompto heading back to the campsite.

 "Do...you think Noctis will be mad?" Prompto asked quietly, fearing Gladio and Ignis would be mad enough on their own.

 "Probably, but it's only because he cares so much" Gladio replied, that not settling Prompto's nerves.

 "Are....you mad?" he then asked, Gladio chuckling a little.

 "Mad? Maybe only because you didn't come to Iggy or me about it first" he admitted,

 "Don't worry us like that again Prompto. We're all close friends here, don't feel like you can't rely on us" Gladio added, Prompto getting misty eyed again.

 "I...I know, I'm sorry" he sniffed, 

 "Come on...no more crying" Gladio said, sounding sorta distressed. Prompto wiped his eyes again, looking up to see to figures moving about in the distance. One of them waving their arms around, the other not moving.

"Must be Noctis" Prompto thought, his nervousness still front and center in his stomach.

 

 

 

 

     "Well now Gladio's not back. What's going on!?" Noctis said loudly, Ignis adjusting his glasses again.

 "Noct calm down, you're running yourself ragged" Ignis offered, Noctis just letting out a huff.

 "I'm going to run to the parking lot again" he said,

 "Wait...look over there" Ignis pointed, two figures approaching in the dark.

 "It's...him, It's Prompto!" Noctis said, dashing over to the two.

 "And Gladio too" Ignis added. Noctis had to find out what happened, was he hurt? Was he just taking pictures like they thought? He stopped a few feet from Prompto, who was fiddling with his camera.

 "I uh....Noct look I" he fumbled, his eyes were red, had he been crying? Noctis stepped in, grabbing the blonde and holding him close.

 "You...stupid idiot, you know how scared I was? You....you can't just leave me like that" Noctis said, holding him tightly. He buried his face in the crook of Prompto's neck.

 "Prom...I can't lose you" Noctis admitted, ignoring his nerves. He felt Prompto hug him back, just as tightly.

 "I'm....I'm sorry Noct" he cried, Noctis feeling a lump grow in this own throat.

 "You're so....stupid" he semi cried,

 "I learned it from you" Prompto joked. 

"Uhhh, if you need us we'll be at camp" Gladio remarked, both him and Ignis walking away. Noctis didn't want to let go, not yet. Part of him was still afraid Prompto would leave or something. Noctis felt Prompto kiss his neck lightly, a few pecks here and there.

 "Mind we if walk Noct?" he asked, Noctis nodding in return. He took Prompto by the hand, the two strolling down the beach.

 "Prom why'd you leave before? Am really that awful?" Noctis joked, despite the fact he was still upset. Prompto took in a breath, explaining everything that happened. With him overhearing what he did at the fish shack, hiding off somewhere. Not to mention Bob and his own sad story.

"Prompto...how could you ever think those things?" Noctis asked, 

 "More to the point, how could you ever think _I'd_ think those things about you" he added. Prompto shrugging.

 "No don't shrug, Prom...I...what I mean is...you're amazing" Noctis said, figuring that was as much as he could say, for now. Prompto looked at him with the usual wide eyed compliment surprise look. The one he always used when Noctis complimented him.

 "Noct...come on" Prompto scoffed,

 "Nothing you say will ever change my mind" Noctis admitted, his heart beating faster.

"I could never think you're a mistake...I'll never....Just _stop_ thinking like that Prompto" he stated flatly. He could feel his face warming up, wondering if Prompto could tell in the moonlight. He heard Prompto sniff slightly,

 "Noct...I'm so sorry for running away...I was so upset..and now I feel stupid about it" he confessed. Noctis pulling him into his arms again.

 "It's okay Prom, we're okay now" he cooed, rubbing his back. Prompto's breathing evened out, he wiped his eyes a bit. Noctis put his fingers under Prompto's chin. Tilting his head up, he kissed the few stray tears off his freckled cheeks.

 "When did I learn to be so smooth?" he thought, not complaining about it. Usually when he was with Prompto he could barely string two words together on his best days. They were just gazing into each others eyes,

 "I should cry more often" Prompto joked, Noctis letting out a laugh.

 "It's late, we should head back. BUT, we' _are_ talking tomorrow okay?" he said, Prompto nodding happily. The two heading back to the campsite, hand in hand. Noctis holding on a little bit tighter, even though he knew Prompto wasn't going anywhere.

 

 

 

 

     "It turns out those sea dwelling beasts _are_ on some sort of pattern. Coctura explained they return every few days to secure a food source" Ignis went on. The four of them have been strategizing the best time to strike against those crab beasts. Granted....they've been trying to figure it out for over an hour now.

 "So...are they coming back today then? The fireworks show is tonight" Gladio added, Ignis looking over his pad again.

 "If Coctura is correct they should be appearing around one" he stated,

 "So...we just wait till then?" Prompto asked.

 "Sounds like it" Noctis added. His hands wrapped around Prompto's waist. It...was Noctis' idea to have Prompto sit on his lap like this. Something about not wanting him to leave again. Prompto wasn't complaining in the least, it was sweet, if anything.

 "You did say they weren't going to cause any sort of problem strength wise" Noctis said,

 "Always best to be prepared" Ignis sighed, closing his pad.

 "Aren't we confident?" Gladio joked, Noctis laughing a bit in response.

 "What do you think their fireworks show will be like?" Prompto asked, more excited about that taking place later.

 "Coctura said it's turned into a rather popular event. They shoot them off from the dock where the ferry usually comes in" Ignis explained, turning to point to it.

 "Then _that_ rock there is going to be the bet place to watch it" Prompto commented, Noctis looking out from behind him.

 "We'll sit there tonight then, sound good Prom?" he offered, Prompto nodding.

 "Yep, I'm looking forward to it Noct" he replied, that warm feeling floating around in his chest again. Like when he woke up this morning to find Noctis holding his hand. He knew what he did yesterday wasn't the best idea, running away never really helps. Though...it sorta did help them both be honest with each other...in a way. They still need to have their talk later. Prompto pretty much wanting to confess all his feelings for Noctis at that point.

 "That's right I still need to thank Bob" Prompto recalled, hoping he made it home okay too. He felt really bad about Bob's past and maybe still current love. It made him feel worse that he couldn't really do anything about it either. Prompto suddenly felt Noctis' fingers dance over his stomach, causing him to let out a laugh.

 "Noct!" Prompto joked, grabbing his hands and intertwining their fingers.

 "You were spacing out, I needed to bring you back somehow" Noctis joked,

 "Oh ha ha" Prompto chuckled.

 "Perhaps you're hungry, some food will do us all good before we engage in battle" Ignis commented.

 "Uh Iggy, I don't think we'll have time" Gladio commented, pointing out to the beach.

 "Why is that?" Ignis replied, looking to where he was pointing. A group of large crabs began walking out from the ocean.

 "There's more than I thought there'd be" Prompto commented, getting off Noctis' lap.

 "Looks like the food's going to have to wait" Noctis commented, Ignis nodding. The four of them rushing off to the beach.

 

 

 

 

     Noctis peered around the large rock they were hiding behind. The crabs slowly moving around.

 "Do your best to keep them contained to this area. If they start moving down the beach we're in trouble" Ignis explained, everyone nodding.

 "Gladio mind giving me a leg up?" Noctis asked, Gladio looking at him for a beat before getting what he meant.

 "I gotcha, sure" he smiled. Noctis hopped back a bit before running at him, Gladio using the chance to throw Noctis up in the air.

 "Here I go!" he shouted. Materializing his spear, he pierced downwards onto a crab. He managed to break through the thick armor before being thrown off toward the water. It only took a second before the others joined in.

 "Great job Noct!" Gladio shouted, blocking a large blow with his shield. Ignis dashed forward, daggers in hand as he unleashed a flurry of blows. The large crab staggering back, Gladio taking the chance and slicing it with his large sword.

 "Nice work Iggy" Gladio commented,

 "Expect anything less?" Ignis semi joked, the two dodging another claw strike. Noctis was busy fending off his own crab, his spear thrusting and jabbing at it.

 "Never fear, Prompto's here!" Prompto joked, a second gun appearing in his hands. He ran perpendicular to the crab, chaining together a volley of shots. That gave Noctis an opening to strike again, his spear shattering another portion of it's shell.

 "Outta the way!" Prompto shouted, a bazooka suddenly in his hands. Noctis dashed away not wanting to get caught up in that. A large explosion enveloped the beach, the crab clearly finished.

 "Prompto behind you!" Gladio yelled, Noctis catching glimpse of another crab behind him. The smoke and sand making it hard to see. Before he could move a large pincer smashed him, sending him flying in the opposite direction.

 "PROMPTO!" Noctis shouted, warping to him and catching him in his arms.

 "Are you okay?" Noctis asked, Prompto nodding.

 "Just...a little jarred" he laughed, holding his head. Noctis crushing a potion bottle for him.

 "Thanks Noct" Prompto smiled. Noctis feeling flushed, despite the battle still ongoing.

 "Noct, they're moving down the beach! Cut them off!" Ignis instructed, 

"Gotcha!" Noctis called back, running along with Prompto.

 "We can't let them reach the fish shack" Prompto said, running and shooting.

 "I'll head them off and push them back toward you guys" Noctis said, warping over them. Summoning his broadsword he rotated his body. Using his momentum he spun quickly, dealing multiple strikes. The large crab fell, defeated.

 "Oh....well, one down" Noctis thought, the other making it's way back to Ignis and Gladio.

 "One last push should finish them off" Ignis commented, dodging another strike.

 "Prom I have an idea, you have any missiles left?" Noctis called,

 "Yeah, why?" Prompto asked. Noctis warped over to him, grabbing him and then warping to a rock further away.

 "Guys get clear!" Noctis shouted, Ignis and Gladio moving toward them.

 "Okay shoot!" Noctis instructed,

 "Time for a Prompto special....Boom!" Prompto stated, launching another missile. Noctis snapped his fingers, embedding the missile with his own fire magic. The missile connected in front of the three remaining crabs. It created a much larger explosion than he had expected. Sand and and earth flying everywhere. The shock wave nearly knocking them off their rock.

 "Hey Noct, reel it back in a bit alright?" Gladio offered.

 "I don't believe we'll get paid if we destroy the entire area" Ignis added.

 "Sorry..I can't hear you because of the explosion" Noctis said flatly,

 "Then how are you responding to us?" Gladio retorted. Both he and Prompto hopped off the rock, the battle looked as if it was over.

 "Guess you were right Ignis, they weren't too much trouble" Gladio commented.

 "You all did very well" Ignis smiled, 

 "No I don't have any hair gel! Sorry!" Prompto yelled, everyone jumping a bit.

 "Uhh, you okay Prompto?" Gladio asked,

 "What about potatoes?!" Prompto yelled again, looking at each other them. Noctis was trying to hold back a laugh as he crushed a potion bottle.

 "Oh...thanks Noct, the explosion messed up my hearing for a second there" Prompto sighed.

 "It would have gone back to normal in time" Ignis said,

 "But I prefer him _not_ to be yelling" Gladio shrugged. Everyone nodding in agreement.

 

 

 

 

     "Thank you so much! You can't imagine how relived we are that you took care of those beasts" Coctura smiled, looking happier than Prompto would have figured.

 "It's really no problem" Noctis said,

 "If anything we're sorry about the commotion it caused" Ignis added, adjusting his glasses. Coctura letting out a small laugh.

 "Well, everyone was quite shocked to see the few explosions" she said, Prompto feeling sheepish all of a sudden.

 "But you did a good job keeping them all contained to one area" Coctura finished.

 "Happy to help" Prompto said, glad they were able to do their part now and then. The times weren't the best for average people and being able to ease their fears like this, it was something Prompto was glad to do.

 "To extended our thanks how about a night in the hotel, on the house?" Coctura offered happily.

 "Yes we accept" Noctis answered quickly, Prompto trying to hold back a laugh. He figured they'd _all_ want a nice bed to sleep in tonight.

 "That's very kind, thank you" Ignis spoke up, 

 "Be sure to catch the show tonight too. Starts at seven" Coctura smiled.

 "We will" Gladio replied, the four leaving the restaurant.

 "Sleeping on a bed will be _so_ nice tonight" Noctis sighed, stretching his arms up.

 "The show is only a couple hours off, what should we do?" Prompto questioned, already catching glimpse of workmen setting things up on the dock.

 "Iggy and I can start cleaning up the camping stuff" Gladio began,

 "Oh, I'll help too" Prompto added, wanting to do his part.

 "Nah, you and Noct enjoy the beach some more. Stop by and see Iggy's castle again" Gladio laughed,

 "If my plans are correct, my castle will last four more days, at least" Ignis stated, adjusting his glasses. Prompto felt Noctis take his hand, 

 "Up for a walk?" he asked lightly. Prompto only able to nod at the moment.

 "Be back for dinner, we'll eat before the show" Ignis said as the two headed down the boardwalk.

 "We will" Prompto called back, intertwining his fingers with Noctis'.

 "Oh, Noct before I forget again. I need to thank Bob, can we stop by the fish shack?" Prompto asked, knowing they'd be leaving in the morning.

 "Sure thing Prom" Noctis smiled, the two walking across the parking lot.

 "I think Ignis' castle has become an attraction in itself" Noctis pointed, people taking pictures of it and next to it.

 "Who knew he had such sand building talent?" Prompto joked,

 "A man of mystery it seems" Noctis chuckled, Prompto just smiling at him. He had that warm feeling squarely situated in his chest, not that it ever left since yesterday. That was sorta a lie, Noctis... _always_ made him feel this way. They approached the fish shack, Bob moving around behind the counter.

 "Bob?" Prompto asked,

 "Oh Prompto, and Noctis too. And you're holding hands?!" he asked, a large smile on his face.

 "I just stopped by to thank you for the other night. You really helped me when I was in a tight spot" Prompto said, hoping to not get too emotional.

 "More than happy to help, like I said. I didn't want you to miss out like I did" Bob smiled, Prompto still feeling bad for him.

 "Thank you, so much" he repeated, it sorta slipping out. Bob simply nodded, Noctis squeezing Prompto's hand slightly. 

 "Be sure to enjoy the show tonight" Bob laughed, the two offering a wave before leaving.

 "Hope you got your camera ready for later" Noctis joked,

 "It's like you don't know me at all" Prompto gasped. Noctis letting out a laugh.

 "You're suck a dork...but you're _my_ dork" he smiled, Prompto sure his face was red.

 "That's funny...I was going to say the same about _you_ " he smiled. Noctis lifted their clasped hands and gently kissed Prompto's. He noticed Noctis' face was pretty red too.

 "We...uh, let's keep walking" Noctis mumbled, Prompto just nodding. The two heading down the beach. Prompto had a feeling they were both feeling giddy right now.

 

 

 

 

     Noctis climbed up onto the large rock, Prompto already fiddling with his camera.

 "Are Gladio and Ignis watching from here too?" he asked, Noctis shaking his head.

 "They wanted to watch from the pier" he pointed, seeing their familiar figures standing among another group of people.

 "Camera's all ready to go" Prompto smiled, Noctis smiling back at him.

 "We still have about ten minutes..." he trailed off, wanting to have their talk now. He was...too nervous on their walk before but now was a good time, right?

 "Just play it cool Noctis...he already knows you like him" Noctis thought, Prompto tapping his legs as he looked around.

 "Kinda stinks that we'll be leaving tomorrow you know?" Prompto said, still tapping his knees a bit.

 "Prompto...I like you" Noctis blurted out, instantly covering his face. Prompto let out a little chuckle,

 "Noct, I like you too...clearly" he said, his own voice shaking slightly. Noctis moved his hand, looking at him now.

 "It's...not like this is some recent feeling or anything...I've...always liked you. Ever since high school, ever since forever probably" Prompto spoke, Noctis' eyes wide at his confession. Prompto was fiddling with his camera again.

 "Why...didn't you say anything?" Noctis asked, almost confused. Not that he was any better off, he had been hiding this...since forever too. Prompto laughed a little, his nervous laugh.

 "What...was I suppose to say Noct? Hey let's go on a date. Hey, want to be my boyfriend? Hey..I lay awake at night thinking about you" he listed off, things that Noctis often thought about too.

 "Well...I mean I want to be your boyfriend too" Noctis said quietly,

"You aren't the only one laying awake at night, thinking of the way it could be" he added, his stomach in knots.

 "But I know...with everything that's happened. I know why you've held off Prom" Noctis sighed, Prompto taking his hand.

 "I...was scared too" Noctis admitted, knowing how much he cared for Prompto. Though at the same time, he never wanted to do anything to jeopardize what he already had with him. And if that meant staying at arms length...then so be it. Despite how it hurt him, how it hurt both of them it seemed.

 "Yeah, I know the feeling but then after what Bob told me, and how he missed _his_ chance in a similar situation....I didn't want that to become us" Prompto spoke. 

 "I know how he feels, in a way I guess. Why do you think I kissed you under the water the other day" Noctis said, still feeling sheepish about it.

 "You...just look so kissable all the time and, I just let that one slip" he chuckled, Prompto scoffed a little. Sounding like he was trying to cover a giggle.

 "On the plus side Noct, we can kiss whenever we want now" he smiled, Noctis nodding in agreement. He was about to say something but was cut off by a voice over a speaker system.

 "Thank you all for coming to the Gladin Quay fireworks show! Let's get it started!" Coctura, or at least it sounded like it, exclaimed. A few fireworks already being shot off. 

"Oh wow!" Prompto smiled, already snapping a few shots with his camera. The crowd would clap ever so often, more and more fireworks being shot off. The colored lights reflected off the ocean, Noctis finding himself smiling at all of it.

 "Hey those look like stars!" he pointed, another one exploding, smaller star shapes falling from it. Noctis looked over at Prompto, admittedly having a hard time looking away. Prompto stopped taking his pictures,

 "Something wrong Noct?" he asked. Noctis smiling a little before leaning in and kissing him. Prompto took a second but began kissing back. Noctis' hand finding its way to Prompto's cheek.

 "Prom...I wanted to say, that...I want to kiss you, every morning and every night, anytime I can" he began, his hands shaking a bit.

 "I never want to lose you. I want us to stay together, I know things are hard and I'm not the easiest person to be with but-" Noctis was cut off by Prompto kissing him again.

 "You don't think I already know?" he smirked,

 "Noct, I feel the same way you do. I want to wake up every morning with you, laugh and...just _be_ with you" Prompto smiled, his face illuminated by the fireworks.

 "Noctis...I lied before, I don't like you" he added, Noctis' eyes growing wide.

 "Because all this time...I've been in love with you" Prompto grinned, Noctis breaking out into a smile.

 "Stupid, don't scare me like that" Noctis huffed, Prompto lightly hitting his shoulder.

 "Hey, that was hard for me to admit too" he confessed.

 "If it makes you feel better, I love you too Prompto" Noctis said softly, now knowing he could say it. Knowing it was true. Prompto threw his arms around him, laughing. He could tell Prompto was crying a bit too, Noctis kissing the top of his head.

 "Come here Prom, let's finish the show" Noctis grinned, pulling him close. The two happily in each others arms.

 

 

 

 

     "Whelp, looks like they finally got things sorted out" Gladio sighed, looking at Noctis and Prompto with his binoculars.

 "We must not force the subject. We have to let _them_ tell us" Ignis added.

 "Yeah yeah I know" Gladio sighed, just happy he wasn't going to get caught in the middle of their "low key" flirting anymore.

 "Good work Iggy" he added lightly, Ignis letting out a small laugh, fireworks still going off behind them.

 "I hardly think I did anything to help things along. They did everything themselves" he commented.

 "I think we helped _somewhat_ " Gladio said, feeling that was true...to an extent. Ignis patted his arm,

 "Don't worry Gladio, I'm sure you did all you could" he smiled, Gladio laughing a bit now.

 "But you know, we're going to be exercising our ability to knock more often now" he added, someone spitting out a drink next to them.

 "Oh, ew, who makes chocolate flavored soda?" they said before walking away. Ignis was silent, only adjusting his glasses.

 "But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Gladio added quickly, Ignis simply nodding.

 "Let's enjoy the show then shall we?" he asked, turning back toward the ocean.

 "Sounds like a plan" Gladio nodded, putting his binoculars down and going back to what he felt, will soon be a happy memory.

 

 

 

 

     Bob let out a small sigh as he stood behind the counter of the fish shack. He spotted the black car Noctis and Prompto came in make a turn and leave.

 "Looks like things will be a bit quieter with them gone" Bob laughed to himself. He had a good feeling though, that the two of them would have a strong lasting relationship. He couldn't help but smile, he was glad someone was able to find the happiness he had lost so long ago.

 "I think I may go for a walk on the beach before opening" Bob said to himself,

 "Would you mind if I join you?" a voice asked, a woman's voice....one Bob could never forget. He looked out, a smiling woman holding a suitcase only a few feet away from the shack.

 "Bruhlidagard...." Bob trailed off the woman stepping closer.

 "I'm back" she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, I'm glad things worked out for everyone  
> Hope you enjoyed the story overall  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
